


Snow Storm

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Banter, Brother-Sister Relationships, Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hot Chocolate, No Sex, No Smut, Pining, Snow, Snowed In, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avery and Zac are snowed in together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This used to be in a drabble thing I had posted but I decided to post it separately.

"I heard the snow isn't going to stop until five pm, it looks like you're stuck here," Zac smiled as he looked at Avery. She had been here all day watching the kids for him while he did some morning errands and now it was almost two-thirty and the snow that had been predicated to come today was coming down fast.

"I may be stuck here all night," Avery groaned as she walked over to the window and looked out. She knew the weathermen had been calling for snow but that didn't mean she actually thought it would snow. Whenever they called for it here in Tulsa it rarely happened so here it was happening now.

Zac smiled more as he walked behind Avery, "Is being stuck here all night a bad thing?" he asked her when she turned her head to look at him. "I mean I don't think it is. It gives me some company and also someone to help me with these wild little beings called my children."

Avery laughed at Zac's words, "Little wild beings?" she asked him as she turned around to fully face him.

"That's what Kate calls them sometimes," Zac said as he referred to his ex-wife. "Though then again she referred to me as a wild big being sometimes," he blushed as he thought of her words. Sometimes she had used it nicely and other times she used it to be cruel.

Rolling her eyes Avery shook her head, "I really don't want to talk about the woman who left you for another man," she said still being pissed that Kate had left Zac for his one time best friend Carrick.

Zac sighed, "You know you seem more pissed at her then I am," he said knowing he had at least a few months to come to terms with the fact that his wife had been cheating on him for years and that she had chosen to cheat on him with someone he had once considered a best friend.

"Maybe I am," Avery shrugged as she walked to the couch and sat down, "I mean you are my brother and she hurt you and no one is allowed to hurt my brother except for me...or our other siblings," she laughed as she winked at him. "No one but blood."

"And I'd feel the same way if someone did that to you," Zac nodded as he watched Avery sit down on the couch. "I'm supposed to be the over-protective big brother right?"

Avery made a face at Zac asking if he was supposed to be the over-protective big brother, "Actually I think Isaac does that better," she nodded knowing Isaac was the one who pried into her life more than Zac did and Taylor well Taylor just never seemed to give any shits about what his younger siblings did. Avery assumed it was because he usually did a lot worse than that.

Zac thought over her words and then he nodded as well, "Yeah I think you are right," he agreed knowing that Isaac always seemed to like knowing what he was doing and how he was doing and when Isaac had found out about Kate and Carrick he had even asked if Zac wanted him to kick Carrick's ass, though he said he would probably be the one who got hurt during that fiasco.

"So do you want me to get started on dinner for you and the kids?" Avery asked as she raised her eyebrow. "Or are you going to just fix a boxed meal since that's all you probably can make," she teased knowing he really was a bad cook. All she could remember was that time he had once tried to bake their mom a cake. The cake had been burnt so bad that it wasn't even edible.

Zac again thought over her words and then he gave her a sheepish smile, "You can get started on it."

Shaking her head Avery stood from the couch, "You owe me a boxed meal then sometime soon," she told him before going into his kitchen to see if he even had anything here to fix though she suspected he did. Their mom had been buying him groceries lately because apparently to her him going through a divorce also meant he wasn't able to fend for himself, but maybe she was right. If she didn't buy him groceries he'd probably forget and just starve to death or get Taco Bueno every night.

"I'll just buy you some food from Taco Bueno," Zac called out as he watched Avery head into the kitchen. He was kind of glad if he was going to be snowed in that he had an adult to keep him company. While he loved his children he wasn't sure he could survive being snowed in for gosh knew how long with all three of them and god forbid if he lost power and it was just him and the kids.  
__________________________________________________________________

Later that night Avery sat down in front of the fireplace with a mug of hot chocolate in her hands. It was well after five and the snow was still going. "I think they were wrong about when the snow was supposed to let up," she said as she looked over at Zac.

"You think?" Zac questioned as he raised an eyebrow to look at her. "Because I could have swore the snow ended at five," he laughed before nudging her playfully as he looked at the fire he had started an hour ago. "Did Junia fuss too much after you read her that bedtime story she wanted?"

Avery shook her head, "Not that much. I think playing out in the snow after dinner really wore her out."

"And that would be why I suggested it," Zac smirked as he reached out and took Avery's cup from her hands. "Just don't tell Kate I did that," he said before taking a drink from her cup. "She'd kill me and call me a bad parent for sure."

Laughing Avery mocked offense when Zac stole her drink, "I have no intentions of telling her you did that as long as you give me my drink back you asshole."

Pouting Zac handed her drink back to her, "For your information I am not an asshole. I am a douche but not an asshole," he corrected before putting his head on her shoulder. "And I'm glad I'm snowed in with you even if you call me names."

"I'm glad I'm snowed in with you too Zac," Avery spoke as she kissed the top of his head. "Even if you treat me like your own personal cook and steal my drinks."

"But you are my own personal cook now that Kate is gone," Zac muttered purring slightly when Avery kissed the top of his head. "I may just ask you to move in permanently."

Avery laughed again as she took another drink from her mug of hot chocolate, "I'd only move in if you offered to pay me and please tell you didn't just purr."

Blushing Zac moved his head some, "I did purr and I refuse to pay you so I guess you won't be moving in," he sighed before reaching out to steal her cup again and taking another drink.

When Zac stole her mug again all Avery could do was glare at him and shake her head, "Damn asshole douche-bag," she muttered before taking her mug back. "If you had wanted some hot chocolate I could have made you some when I made mine."

At her offer Zac smirked, "And you wonder why I treat you like my personal cook," he whispered before leaning in to kiss her cheek. "It's because you act like it."

Closing her eyes as Zac kissed her cheek Avery sighed and she knew his words were true. She did act like his personal cook though if she were being honest she'd act like anything he asked her to act like. That's what you did if you loved someone and even though it was wrong she loved Zac, she loved him with her whole heart even if the kind of love she felt for him was wrong.

"I guess you have a point," Avery admitted as she opened her eyes. "Maybe I should just move in for free."

"Would you really?!" Zac asked her as he grinned slightly his eyes locking with her own. "The kids and I would love it for our own reasons of course," he nodded as he kept grinning. "It just means I won't have to eat boxed food or Taco Bueno all the time but I'm not really complaining about the latter."

Avery shook her head, "Of course you aren't complaining about the latter," she said as she locked eyes with him. "And we'll talk more about me moving in, in the morning after I have time to consider if I am sane or not."


End file.
